Epiphany
by mittercups16
Summary: What do you do when time is running out and all of a sudden, you end up in a somewhat, weird but familiar place? Well for me, you sit on the edge of your window of someone else's house, thinking what's happening in the other world and pray for their safety. But what about your safety? T for some scenes. A bit of AU. Be warned.
1. Prologue

**EPIPHANY  
_"Where everything begins with a guiding star…"_**

* * *

**PROLOGUE  
Newspaper**

**June 16, 2020  
Dimension X Daily  
Article: Sixth Year Anniversary of Kanzou: Police finds a mysterious note that was written a few months before the disaster  
Writer: XXXXX**

Six years have passed after the disaster of Region 3 in Kanzou. The disaster has killed about 2,000 residents in Region 3; about the whole population in Region 3. About half of the buildings of the whole Region 3 were destroyed due to the calamities in Dimension X. Some say, "The whole region is just a waste if no one bother to live there due to the regional curse."The government even considers building a dam since it is such a waste. But according to Hunters' Association leader XXXXX, "...it's not a waste. Rather, this is a place full of history and things related to the local curse."The Tourism Association decides to use Region 3 as a Tourist Spot for everyone to know about the dark secret that lies within the region. As of now, police are searching for anything mysterious for the museum that will open in the year XXXX.

On one of their investigations, police inspector XXXX found a note attached to the back of an old clock in a house near the mountains but a bit far from the line of provincial houses. Within the note are also 2 books written in different point of views. The first one takes place in the dimension called Earth, mostly about one of the deep evil secrets that no human knows. The second one contains the past events of the curse and the tale of a boy from Earth who came to Dimension X.

While investigating the books, president XXXX of Kanzou insisted on putting the note on a new gallery separated from all the rest entitled "Evidence of Lives". Famous writer XXXX will summarize the story himself but in third person's point of view.

The note still remains history and it is unknown what the owner of the letter's life was. It was unknown in the books also if he survived and went back to his world, died in the disaster, or survived but is living in the shadows. Writer XXXX suggested making different conclusions to the ending as well as clipping this article in the third book called "Aftermath". The first book will be called "Earth" and the second one "Lost".

Even though some of the events were clear, the fate of the "survivor" is unknown.

All we could do now is to reveal the note to everyone.

This was written on April 8, 2014, about two months before the disaster. The note contains some sort of preface to the books. Was this the reason why the note was attached to the first book?

That question still remains unanswered.

XXXX  
Writer of the headline in the cover page

**The following contains some secrets of the curse. If you wish not to spoil yourself, please do not read...**

**April 8, 2014**

I, Hamato Michelangelo, am in great danger of my life. I don't know who is after us (me and my friends) or why. The one thing I know is it has something to do with the unknown curse. As an earth being…an alien to this dimension, I don't know why. But there were rumors that I might be connected to something. Perhaps it has something to do with the village's fate.

I didn't know from the start. I was just a normal person, living in a world where I am accepted instead of staying in the shadows.

But then, I realized something.

I was born from this world and someone took me from it.

I don't know who or what the villain's intention is. But whatever it is, it might have something to do from preventing the prophecy. I thought at first XXXX is the key to the terrible fate. But it's not her. She was just bait. Even my brothers and father are. What they are after right now is me.

I don't know why.

But I'm still investigating the matters.

I don't know how things turned out this way. If you're reading this, I'm probably dead. There might not be a difference as to whether or not there's a body. But that's okay. You can see me again. I am waiting for your return once this mess is done. But for now, please calm down.

But to you who read this, please expose the truth.

That is my only wish.

-Hamato Michelangelo

**~O~**

**Welcome to the Epiphany series! That was tough, downloading the file D.C.E. has sent to me on Yahoo. But it was worth it.**

**Honestly, I haven't changed anything. The only thing I'll try to do right now is change and upload. After Chapter 6, the story is now mine. So what do you think of the article? I personally think D.C.E did this when she was eating some pasta (her writing is better when she eats pasta, iced tea and cookies while eating…I asked her sister about that). But it was okay, I guess. BTW, some lines from the letter were from the manga she has right now.**

**Oh yeah, if anyone wants to make a webcomic using this, it's okay. Just put the credits to me and D.C.E., okay? I've been reading MNT Gaiden and been dying to draw this but we suck at drawing. I'm worse than…her.**

**So until then, see ya! **


	2. UNGRANTED WISH 1: Under The Rain

**EPIPHANY  
_"Where everything starts with a guiding star…"_**

* * *

**UNGRANTED WISH ARC  
INTRODUCTION**

**_I've never caused harm on you. We are one soul but two bodies, separated from each other and blocked by the walls of fate. We are miles away from the galaxy; the wall must be that big, doesn't it? Well, then…_**

**_In this book, you will learn what's been going on in the Earth Dimension. Weeks ago, my friend, Patricia, installed a computer that can connect all the dimensions, including multiverses, alternate worlds and parallel words. I don't know how she got it but I have a feeling some person will be happy for this._**

**_June 1, I finally got in contact with them. They told me this long story on how they tried to get me. They told me about their hardships and their lives. I, in return, wrote all this down. You may not know all the characters but don't fret, for I shall reveal all the secrets of my life._**

**_So under the sky…wherever my soul is…_**

**_…please expose the truth…_**

**_…that is my only wish._**

**_-Hamato Michelangelo_**

* * *

**UNGRANTED WISH ARC**

**Chapter 1  
Under the Rain**

Five shadows were running on the rooftop, jumping from rooftop to rooftop. The night made them look like they weren't there. They were quiet and calm on the outside but rage built them inside. Tonight was no ordinary night. It was no ordinary patrol or ordinary mission. Someone took them from their family and they will come to get him again.

"Look Leo, we've been spending ten minutes, looking for the new T.C.R.I. building and yet we haven't found it! Shit!"a turtle swore, taking his sais off his belt, his eyes saying that he wants to murder someone. Everyone are greatly coward of him save for some members of his family. His eyes looked too murderous to be true. He was none other than Hamato Raphael, second brother of the group and the brawn.

The blue-clad turtle, Leo, sighed. _Typical Raph, always like this. _He thought. "Look Raph, it's _new_. We don't know where it really is. So far, we only that Mikey has been taken there. Donnie saw that the helicopter was heading towards near the old one. So we had no choice but to look for certain buildings that says "TCRI" in it."Leo said. The purple clad-turtle, Donnie, thought for a moment. "Well, the Kraang, aren't stupid enough to put a sign there now thy' allies with the Foot and Shredder. Hopefully, if we see each building, then we can-"

"**THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I'M DOING IT!"**Raph exclaimed, Leo put a hand on Raph's shoulder. "Sorry, Raph but we have no choice. It's the only way to save Mikey."Leo said. Tears started to form on Raph's eyes. "M-Mikey…little bro…"

* * *

_"How ya doing, Mikey?"Raph asked, sitting down near him. Mikey stared sadly at Bradford's profile. Mikey sighed. "This was all my fault, I should have never thought I could be friends with a human."_

_Raph looked at him. "Don't be so hard on yourself."_

_Then, Mikey's eyes turned a bit hopeful. "So it's not my fault?"_

_'Dumbass…'Raph thought. "Of course it's your fault."_

_Again, Mikey sighed. Raph thought of a way to cheer him up. 'Hmm…maybe some encouraging words will help?'_

_Then, he smiled. "If you tell the others, I'll beat the green off you but…you're an awesome guy."_

_Again, Mikey looked desperate. "Bradford didn't think so."_

_Raph sighed. "Well, he's a psychotic killing machine. You deserve way better friends than that."_

_"You know what? You're right. Thanks Raph!"_

_Raph smiled and pat his head. "Anytime."_

* * *

_The spy roach opens the top hatch to the Shellraiser and grabs Mikey. Mikey screamed. The three looked at the spy roach kidnapping Mikey. _

_"It's got Mikey!"Donatello exclaimed. "We gotta' do something!"_

_Raph gasped. His fists clenched. 'Hey may mess with my life, he may mess with my status but should never mess with Mikey! That bastard! I'll kill him if it's the last thing I'll do…even if it means facing my worst fear.'_

_He inhaled and exhaled. He remained calm. "I'll stop him."_

_Leo looked a little surprised. "You don't have to do this to prove you're not afraid."_

_This time, Raph's face looked determined. "I am a afraid. And that's why I have to do it." He opens the lower door. "I'm coming, Mikey! No 6-foot tall cockroach is gonna eat my brother!"_

* * *

_"Hey Mikey…we need to talk."_

_Mikey sneered. "Fuck Raph, enough with this. I just need to…"_

_"Go topside? Mikey, that's been your excuse ever since that wasp invasion was done. Now cut the crap and Mike and tell me: what's with you?"_

_Mikey clenched his fists. Tears gently dropped to the ground. Raph noticed cuts on Mikey's wrists. He gasped._

_His little brother…was cutting himself all along._

_"What's this?!"_

_Mikey looked at Raph, pointing at the cuts on his wrists. "It's nothing…"_

_"You-You've been cutting yourself?! What were you thinking?!" Mikey sighed. "Raph, I can explain…"_

_"Well explain now, knucklehead or I swear, I'll chop into pieces and toss you in the sewers!"_

_This time, Mikey couldn't take it anymore. He dropped down and cried. Raph's eyes turned to concerned ones. This wasn't crybaby tears, These were real tears. _

_Raph gasped, knelt down and wiped his little brother's tears. He spoke in a soft voice,_

_"Hey Mikey, I'm sorry if I threatened you. You've been worrying us so much, Mike. So much."_

_Mikey dried his tears. "There there…"Raph said in a soft voice. He knew that use his loud voice would make matters worse. He wants his little brother to smile again._

_After ten minutes, Mikey calmed down. He decided to start with a question._

_"Raphie…do you love me?"_

_This made Raph confused. Why in the world would he hate his little brother? Sure, he may be a pain in the shell and Raph would hit him…but never in the point where he would hate him._

_"Of course, Mikey! You may be a pain in the shell but never to the point where I could hate you, bro!"Raph's tears gently spilled. Mikey wiped his own tears. Raph hugged him in a brotherly way."No matter what happens…I love you, bro."_

_This time, Mikey hugged him tight. Tears gently spilled and ran to Raph's shoulders. Raph hugged him, gently singing one of the lullabies that Splinter sang to them when they were young. He tried copying the lyrics but some of the parts were just murmured._

_Once he was done, he gently spoke, "You told us that we never cry. But you're probably embarrassed that you've done something against it. Well...Nakanaide douka watashi no kotoba o kiite, otouto. Kowagaranaide nani mo shinai kara.  
Anata no tame ni issho ni naite ageru. Onegai sonna ni obienaide."(Don't cry, please listen to my words, brother. Don't be afraid, because I won't do anything. I'll cry together with you for your sake. So please, don't be so daunted.)_

_"Nii-san..."Mikey mumbled. Raph smiled, allowed Mikey's head to bury into his shoulders and they both cried._

_"He must...truly love me."Mikey mumbled._

* * *

"All those years, I've been mean to him...and...and..."

Leo put a comforting hand on Raph's shoulder. "Higurashi no koe ga iu mou teokure da to. Sore de mo anata ni te o sashinoberu. Douka watashi no koto shinjite kudasai. 'Mou nakanaide ii yo' to oshietai."he said. (The voices of the cicadas say that it's already too late. Nevertheless, I'll hold my hands out to you. Please believe in me. I want to tell you, "You shouldn't cry anymore.")

Raph hugged him, allowing his head to bury into his shoulders. Leo rubbed Raph's carapace, making a brotherly hug. Then, Donnie, April and Splinter hugged them and each other, forming the hug into a group hug.

And a droplet fell down, followed by a few more until the world cried.

* * *

When Mikey woke up, the first thing he noticed were bars that were at least ten meters away from him. He tried to get up but couldn't for his hands were chained to the wall. Blood swam throughout his body. Mikey was confused..."Why's there blood?" only to find out it was his blood. For a second, Mikey shook his head. "W-What happened?"

"Greetings to the one who is known as Michelangelo."a robotic voice said.

Mikey gasped. "It's the Kraang!"

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. I've been busy lately and editing this...ugh!**

**For raph's Memories, it's best if you hear this with a comforting song (e.g. Dear You -Cry-)**

**So, see ya, fellow maggots!**


End file.
